1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a peripheral accessory for a portable electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a foldable supporting bracket for the portable electronic apparatus of conveniently operating or placing the portable electronic apparatus when the foldable supporting bracket is unfolded and easily carrying the foldable supporting bracket when the foldable supporting bracket is folded.
2. Description of Related Art
Since 3C industries have been developed rapidly in recent years, many different types of portable electronic apparatuses have been introduced, such as PDAs, MP3s, cell phones, handheld game consoles, tablet computers, notebook computers, and so on. In particular, these portable electronic apparatuses ban be used anytime and anywhere when people engage in outdoor or indoor activities. Accordingly, supporting bracket-related products for supporting portable electronic apparatuses have been published and became commercially available.
Traditional supporting brackets for supporting the portable electronic apparatuses are provided to make the portable electronic apparatus be placed at different declining angels based on the triangle principle. After folding the supporting bracket, however, the overall thickness of the supporting bracket is increased so that it is not conducive to store and carry the supporting bracket and contrary to the features of light, thin, short, and small of the portable electronic apparatuses.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a foldable supporting bracket for a portable electronic apparatus to solve the above-mentioned problems.